Brother of The Year
by Jamez.Blonde
Summary: Of all the things that Troy thought he would have to share or give to his younger sister, he never would’ve guessed he would have to give her one of his kidneys.


A/N-This is an experimental fic., I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. I'm not sure what's going to happen if I continue it, let me know what you think. I have no clue what I'm doing with the

_Karen is Troy's mom, Jack is Troy's dad._

_This is not beta'd, and all I own are Sophie and the mistakes._

_0000000000000000000000_

Of all the things that Troy thought he would have to share or give to his younger sister, he never would've guessed he would have to give her one of his kidneys.

He never thought that his younger sibling would be diagnosed with a kidney disease.

He never thought that his future would be put on the line because of one decision.

But during his junior year, fate proved him wrong.

00000000000000000000000

"Troy call an ambulance, now." Troy numbly obeyed his mother's command. His head was spinning. What the hell was going on?

"911 operator."

"Um, I need an ambulance, fast."

"What is your emergency sir?"

"Uh, my little sister. She uh, she collapsed or something. I don't know what's wrong! I just need an ambulance!" He was starting to panic.

"Sir, please calm down. What is your location?"

"Um, the kitchen…"

"No, your address kid." Stupid, he wants the address.

"Um, 5749 Sickle Road."

"Okay, an ambulance is on the way." Troy hung up the phone and stared at her mother who was clinging on to his sister who lay unconscious on the kitchen floor.

"Mom? What's wrong with her?" He whispered.

000000000000000000

Jack Bolton was about to board his plane to San Francisco when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the tiny screen before stepping out of line.

"Honey, can I call you when I land, I have to board," He said, motioning a finger to the gate employee that he would only be a minute.

"Dad?" Troy's voice was shaky. Something wasn't right.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Jack walked over to the corner of the gate and sat in a chair. He could hear sniffling in the background, as well as Karen's voice.

"Dad, you need to come home. Cori is in the hospital. It's serious. We need you dad."

"Woah, Cori is in the hospital? What happened Troy? Where are you?" His mind was spinning with the different possibilities of why his eight-year-old daughter was being hospitalized.

"She collapsed today after school. Mom rode in the ambulance with her. I just called Chad to see if his parents could give me a ride over. You need to come home. I have to go, they're here." The dial tone didn't snap Jack out of his daze.

0000000000000000000000

"Mom! What's going on?" Troy ran down the hall of the hospital towards his mother who was sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Is your father coming?"

"Yeah, he's on his way. The Danforth's are here too." Troy sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. Karen put a hand on his back and Troy leaned into her touch.

"Bolton?" Troy and Karen shot up out of their seats." Come this way into my office, this is a little too public for me."

"Is Cori okay? What's wrong?" Troy said, running to catch up with the doctor.

"We can discuss Cori's condition in my office." The doctor opened the door for the Bolton's, closing it and latching the lock on his way in.

"Okay. My name is Dr. Roberts, I am the one in charge of Cori's case. Now, has your daughter been experiencing any flu-like symptoms this past month? Loss of appetite…"

_ 4 weeks before_

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Cori! Happy birthday to you!" The group sang to Cori as Troy brought the cake to the table._

_"Cori, we got your favorite cake! Confetti cake with whipped cream icing! How much do you want?" Troy asked her_

_"I don't want any, I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to lie down." Cori walked out of the room leaving everyone speechless._

_ end flashback_

"…nausea, fever…"

_ 2 weeks before_

"_Karen Bolton."_

"_Hello Karen, this is Mrs. Day, the nurse at Cori's school. I wanted to let you know that Cori is in my office complaining of being nauseous and has quite the fever. I think it would be best if you came and picked her up."_

"_Yes, of course. I'll be there in a bit. Thank you."_

_end flashback_

"…fatigue?"

"Yes. All of those. Why?" Karen asked.

"It seems as thought your daughter has Glomerulonephritis-"

"Glomer-what?" Troy asked.

"Glomerulonephritis. It's a kidney disease. It occurs mostly in boys ages 2-12, but it can also appear in girls as well."

"What causes it?" Jack asked.

"It could have been caused by Cori having strept throat or inhaling toxins and then excreted through urine. It could be many things. The exact cause isn't known."

"How do you treat it?" Troy asked.

"Well, in Cori's case the best chance of her surviving is a kidney transplant. "

"I want to give her mine." Troy said.

"What? No Troy, I won't let you." Karen said immediately.

"So, then what are you gunna do? Wait for a donor? It might be months even a year before we get one, and who knows, Cori might have already passed on by then." Troy shot back at her.

"Troy, don't say that." Jack scolded.

"What? I'm being realistic. There is a chance that Cori might die form this, especially if you wait for a donor."

"You know Troy, there is a chance that you and your sister won't match," Dr. Roberts said.

"Well I atleast want to get tested." Troy said.

"How about this, we'll test Troy and depending on if he is a match or not you can decide after the results come back," the Doctor suggested.

"When can he be tested?" Karen asked.

"We can do it right now, if you would like-"

"Yes, I want to right now." Troy interrupted him.

"We'll get you set up, then. Mr. And Mrs. Bolton, if you would like to see Cori, she is in room 228."

"Thank you," Karen said as Troy and Dr. Roberts walked out of the room.

00000000000000000000

"Mr. Bolton? Can I talk to you?" Dr. Roberts asked. He was sitting in the waiting room, while Karen was visiting Cori. The nurse had only allowed one at a time.

"Of course. What is it?"

"The blood work came back, and Troy and Cori are indeed a match."

"Okay, I need to talk with my wife." Jack replied.

" That's fine, if you do want to go through with it, let me know. We want to do it as soon as possible, possibly tomorrow." The doctor left Jack alone in the waiting room.

Jack sighed." What's the right thing to do?"

00000000000000000000000000

So, there it is. I'm really sorry for not updating in like 5 month; everything was very hectic. I'm going to try to update all my stories today because I might not get the chance to for a while. Please give me ideas for my stories! I am sorta having a bad case of writers block. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
